tttefandomcom-20200213-history
All You Need
All You Need, also known as All You Need Are Friends, is a song from the fourteenth series performed by Sharon Woolf. Lyrics :It can be hard to get it right :Your fire is out and your boiler's dry :You've got no steam, no puff or chuff :And nobody even wants to play. :That's when you need a friend around :To help you up when you've fallen down :Give you a smile, put you back on track :Get you puffing and chuffing on your way. :All you need are friends :Good friends :To help you through the day :It can be tough :But I know we'll make it through. :All you need are friends :Good friends :To see you on your way :It can be rough :But I know we'll make it through. :Gordon, Percy, Edward, and James :Emily, Henry, and Toby again :Let's not forget the number one :I hear him puffing and chuffing down the track. :All you need are friends :Good friends :To help you through the day :It can be tough :But I know we'll make it through. :All you need are friends :Good friends :To see you on your way :It can be rough :But I know we'll make it through. :All you need are friends :Good friends :To help you through the day :It can be tough :But I know we'll make it through. :All you need are friends :Good friends :To see you on your way :It can be rough :But I know we'll make it through. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Harold * Kevin Locations * Island of Sodor ** Whistling Woods ** Whistling Woods Junction ** The Coal Hopper ** Three-Track Level Crossing ** Sodor Steamworks ** Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox ** Maithwaite ** The Fenland Track ** Whiff's Waste Dump ** Brendam Docks ** Town Square ** Ffarquhar Quarry ** Sodor Animal Park ** Dryaw School ** Misty Island Tunnel ** Sodor Shipping Company * Misty Island ** The Logging Station ** Shake Shake Bridge Footage Used * Hero of the Rails * Tickled Pink * Double Trouble * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Steamy Sodor * Splish Splash Splosh * Toby's New Whistle * A Blooming Mess * The Biggest Present of All * Thomas' Tall Friend * James in the Dark * Pingy Pongy Pick Up * Charlie and Eddie * Toby and the Whistling Woods * Henry's Health and Safety * Diesel's Special Delivery * Being Percy * Thomas' Crazy Day * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Thomas and Scruff * Jitters and Japes * Victor Says Yes Trivia * This is the fourth song not to be sung by children. * The song was played before The Lion of Sodor screenings or airing on TV in the US. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * A Collection of Songs from Day of the Diesels and More! Music Video File:All You Need Are Friends - Music Video Category:Songs